In a present form of refrigerator design, desirable door-closing forces are exerted on the door by adjusting the legs of the refrigerator in a manner such that the refrigerator has a slight rearwardly-directed tilt. In this position, the weight of a partially-closed door urges the door toward the closed position.
This system functions satisfactorily but has the problem of requiring careful alignment. This alignment is sometimes difficult, particularly where the floor supporting the refrigerator is relatively uneven. Further, movement of the refrigerator for cleaning the floor often causes the setting of the adjustable legs to become misadjusted.
It is therefore desirable to provide apparatus which produces a positive door-closing force that is not dependent upon the attitude of the refrigerator. Further, it is desirable that the apparatus be of simple construction and vertically spaced from the refrigerator hinges so that the apparatus can be easily serviced and will not interfere with any water-delivery conduit system which may pass through the hinges on those refrigerators providing chilled water service.